


First Check-Up

by hayam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, Clones, Early Clone Wars (Star Wars), Gen, Good Medic CT-6116 | Kix, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Tired CT-6116 | Kix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: Kix knew he could trust his General with almost anything. To keep their squadron together, to fight on the front lines with them, and lift morale.But one thing he could never trust General Skywalker with was when he said that he was okay. Something he had learned the hard way when he first became the 501st medic.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	First Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of Blood and broken bones

It had been around two weeks since he was assigned to the 501st, which was still a somewhat new legion under the leadership of a nineteen-year-old general and a fourteen-year-old commander.

He noticed an empty spot where Anakin usually sat next to Commander Tano and Captain Rex. 

“Where is General Skywalker?” the clone medic asked.

Ahsoka looked at disgust at the meal rations the planets had provided. 

“He said he wasn’t hungry,” Ahsoka muttered as she pushed the rations around.

_That was believable_ , Kix mused. He had noticed General Skywalker’s eating habits were...infrequent to say the least. However even on days, he would only pick on his food, he would usually show up to the mess hall as it was one of the few times they could talk.

“I’ll go check on him,” Kix told them as he got up.

He made his way to the barracks but then he heard the sound of someone coughing in the bathroom.

Kix swung the door open and sure enough, General Skywalker was bent over the toilet. His breathing was ragged, his skin was too pale and his dirty blond hair was sweated out.

But the most disturbing thing was that blood was dripping from his mouth.

“General!,” he yelled as he ran to the man.

His blue eyes gazed at him.

“I’m fine,” he gasped out,” just a bit of blood.”

He coughed up, even more, that horrible scarlet liquid into the toilet. When he was done, Kix helped Anakin to his feet.

Kix managed to help Anakin to the medic bay. The bacta tanks were still occupied by other troopers.

“Take off your top robes,” Kix demanded as he sat Anakin down on the medic bed.

Anakin coughed a little bit more. 

“I think you are being dramatic, Kix, I just need to drink some water-“

“Anakin!,” Kix snapped, hoping the use of his first name would startle him.

Anakin’s eyes widened as if Kix just insulted his firstborn but he started taking off his robes. 

“That piece of  _ poodoo _ Dooku, Force pushed me into the wall and I think I broke something.”

Kix had to resist gasping as Anakin had removed the top half of his robes. He had bruises all over his body, especially around his chest

“Think? You _have_ broken something, General,” he clarified before turning to a medical droid,” hey, FX, come scan him!”

The medical droid immediately scanned him for injuries.

“The subject is suffering multiple fractured ribs and a rib had punctured a lung,” he announced.

Kix sighed, he wondered how the hell did the man hide his injuries for so long.

“General Skywalker, you may be the head of this legion but when it comes to the physical health for my men-I am in charge.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anakin mumbled, not looking up, “just get me some pain killers and I would be good as new.”

Kit started to feel more and more infuriated at his new General. The Kaminoans did not train him in what to do if their General was too stubborn and careless about his health.

“Did you not hear the droid, General?” he asked, half wondering if the man’s ears have been damaged in his fight as well, “you have a punctured lung, you need much more than just pain killers.”

Anakin crossed his arms and huffed but didn’t say anything.

Kix grabbed a bacta patch from his pack, hoping it would keep the nineteen-year-old’s injury stable until they reached a bacta tank on Coruscant or one stops being in use.

As he placed the patch on Anakin’s chest, he prayed to the Maker that next time his general would be less difficult in the future.

But he knew it was in vain.


End file.
